


The Consequences of Innovation

by Suede (ShogunOfSorrow)



Series: MTMTE Gas Kink Fics [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bloating, Burping, Drunkenness, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Gen, Gross, Intoxication, this is my first fic in years so I apologize for any errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShogunOfSorrow/pseuds/Suede
Summary: Brainstorm tries Swerve’s new human-inspired drink and it doesn’t end well for him.READ THE TAGS: This has yucky stuff in it, I just wanna warn you guys.





	The Consequences of Innovation

      Brainstorm walked down the darkened corridors, looking through the windows to the vast space outside. He turned the corner into a bright light and found himself inside a bustling Swerve’s. He swaggered towards one of the bar stools and while greeting a clearly drunk Toaster who was on his way out with a Tripodeca in a similar state. Brainstorm shrugged it off and sat down to order.

      “Heya, Brainstorm! What can I getcha?” Swerve inquired, huffing with exhaustion from his previous order. He should really get some extra help here. “Hmm..” Brainstorm pondered for a moment. “What do you have that’s new?” Swerve’s visor lit up in delight. “Oh! Well, I recently tried making this drink I once saw in an Earth sitcom! They put concentrated carbon dioxide into a drink and it makes it bubble and fizz! It looked awesome, so I wondered if you could do it with engex.” Brainstorm was slightly taken aback by the enthusiasm. “Well can you?” He was genuinely curious as to what the drink was actually like.

      “Yeah!” Swerve exclaimed. “Wanna try it?” Brainstorm hesitated for a moment, as he couldn’t be sure of the effects this kind of drink could have on him, but his curiosity got the better of him. If no one knows what the effects are, better he to find out then Perceptor. “Uhh sure I guess…” he confirmed. He transferred his shanix over to Swerve as the minibot got his special drink ready.

      It came back to him faster than he expected. Sure enough, it was like nothing he had ever seen. He could hear the pink liquid fizzing quietly, and when he put his hand over it he could feel little flecks of engex popping against it. It was so strange. Cybertronian scientists had studied the effects of carbon dioxide for years, but they had never thought to put it in their own fuel and ingest it and Brainstorm had only been to earth once or twice, certainly not enough times to know that the humans had been doing this for Primus knows how long.

      Brainstorm took a deep breath. “Well, nothing to lose I guess. It’s for science.” He took the glass in his hand and brought it up to his lips. He took a small sip, yet that was enough to let him know that he loved it. The way it sizzled on the back of his intake pipe and on his tongue and the strange taste of bitter and sweet. It was incredible. He quickly gulped down the rest of the engex and was already ordering another.

 

* * *

 

 

      Brainstorm stumbled back to his lab with his drink in hand. He sat the intoxicating fluid down on his desk and flopped down in his chair. He took off his mask and inhaled sharply. He had already drunk three orders of this new beverage and was already on his fourth and it was certainly taking a toll on his systems. His fuel tank felt unusually tight thanks to the bubbliness of the drink. He gently clutched his stomach and groaned softly. How could humans enjoy this feeling? The gas from the Co2 filled up around his tank. It bubbled upwards and managed to snake it’s way back up his intake pipe. Brainstorm’s body tensed up slightly as the gas released itself as a hearty belch.

      This sudden expulsion startled the poor scientist. “What was that?” he muttered. He had no idea what it was but he was content from the minor relief.  He figured that doing that was the only way to get rid of the pain. Brainstorm’s tank gurgled and churned, as he rubbed its plating in an effort to reduce the taut feeling. As he stroked, a few more burps managed to escape. It was such a strange feeling but the relief it brought felt so wonderful.

      Brainstorm grabbed the edges of his desk and bit his lip. His tank sloshed with the movement and he could feel the vibrations of the gas moving around. His breathing hitched at the feeling and he shifted in his seat. The bubbles from the drink kept maneuvering around his tracts, slowly making their way towards his lower regions. They edged at the entrance of his waste port as Brainstorm squirmed to relax it. The gas was expelled within a long, wet fart. It rumbled against the leather of the chair and sent a wave of pleasure and respite through the cyan mech’s frame.

      However, soon, the pleasure turned to fear. After the gas was done being removed from his system, he realized how uncomfortably loud and awkward it sounded. He twisted to look back at the door, hoping that no one had heard the embarrassing noise. Thankfully, no one was there, and Brainstorm sighed heavily. The bloating was far from gone and he didn’t want any of the other mechs to hear his predicament. He got up slowly in order to not aggravate his tank further and went to close the door. It was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self indulgent and I am so sorry.


End file.
